The Day You Went Away
by Petals1
Summary: Songfic~How Ron and Hermione got together~lots of tears from Hermione~Complete~REVIEW~


The Day You Went Away

A/N: H/R song fic. based on M2M's The day you went away. How Hermione and Ron got together. REVIEW please!!!!!!

*******************************************************************

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

That was what greeted the Gryffindor Quidditch team from practice. It had been a muddy practice and everyone was eager for a long hot shower after soaking in the cold rain. Instead, their ears were blasted nearly deaf as they witnessed the daily argument between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

"I'M STUPID? WHAT ARE YOU? INSUFFERABLE KNOW IT ALL!" bellowed Ron hotly. He and Hermione were standing feet apart in the middle of the common room, shouting at each other. Harry knew better than to ask what they were fighting about, because most of the time, no one knew, not even Ron and Hermione themselves. 

"I MIGHT BE KNOW IT ALL, BUT I KNOW MORE THAN YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL BETWEEN A CHARM AND A SPELL.!"

"WELL, THAT WILL BE BECAUSE THEY'RE THE SAME THING!~"

"NO THEY ARE NOT! CHARMS ALTER THE MIND AND SPELLS ARE..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THEE DIFFERENCE!" with that, Ron stormed up the boys' staircase, as Hermione did into her dormitory. 

The common room broke in the normal chatter while the the Quidditch team grudged up to their own dorms. 

*****************

That night....

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. A vision of some one kept popping into her mind. A redhead someone. She shook er head. She can't be think about him. He's a stupid git! Indeed, spells and charms are the same! HONESTLY! 

Hermione sank into a dreamful sleep. A dream about HIM! He was kissing her! Somehow, her mind wandered back to a Muggle song she heard over the summer

_Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
You were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time._

Ron, back in his bed, was also tossing and turning. Her bushy hair, her warm brown eyes, her annoying character, her voice, it was all driving him crazy!~ He needed to forget her! And get date for the upcoming Halloween Ball. He knew the Ball was more than a month away, but the sooner he's got a date, the better. As far as he know it, now he was the only boy in 5th year t not have a date. Harry was going with Ginny. And he knew who he would ask. 

And he did ask her. Just after their Potion lesson the next day, Ron confronted the girl, asked her and she accepted. He knew Hermione had saw him. He didn't' care. She was just jealous that nobody asked her to the Ball so far.

And Ron didn't know how right he was. But Hermione was jealous for a completely different reason.

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really, really do_

That night, Hermione really experienced a pain, she cried her heart out, alone in the empty dormitory when Lavender and Parvati were down in the common room. When no one can bother her. And she knew why she was crying. 

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away _

*************

Ron had agreed to go to the next Hogsmead trip with the girl. He knew Harry was going with his sister, and he didn't care who Hermione went with, or that she went at all. Or at least he thought he didn't care. When he saw HErmione with Neville in Honeydukes, he felt a jolt at his stomach, like he was ready to blast the living day light out of Neville. And he did, too. He left his date in the Three Broomsticks with a going to the bathroom as an excuse and headed out to Honeydukes. As HErmione and Neville exited the shop, he threw a punch in Neville's way, knocking him out cold. He realized how he felt about the bushy haired girl. She wasn't impressed.

"RON! what did you that for?"

"I did it because...because I love you!" he managed out

"Ron! I...I..." with that, Hermione ran away towards the school, leaving Ron with an unconscious Neville. 

************

That night, the common room was unusually quiet. There were no more arguments between Ron and HErmione. In fact, they didn't speak t each other at all. This lasted a long long time, and most of the Gryffindors were relief for some peace and quiet. 

_I remember date and time  
September twenty second  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces_

(A/N: I know the lyrics is really Monday twenty five, but I changed it at bit...)

Ron continued to go out with the girl. 

_And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really, really know_

Harry begins to get worried though, as this kept on for a week.

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

And Hermione still kept her tears secret, not even confessing to Ginny. 

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really, really do_

That was exactly how she felt. Just like that song. 

_Well hey  
So much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

She knew Ron's relationship with the other girl had gotten very serious, despite all the objections from his best friend, brother and sister. The silence between Hermione and Ron continued.

_Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_The day you went away  
The day you went away_

************************************************

The Ball fast approached. Hermione felt terrible. If she had told him how she felt that day, rather than running away. But now, it was too late. He was out of her reach. 

Ron wished he didn't tell her how he felt. He knew his relationship with the other girl was only to take his mind off Hermione. He knew he loved Hermione. But she probably didn't. She ran away from him. She didn't speak to him any more. She probably hated him now. 

So he went to the Ball with the other girl. 

The Ball was that night. Hermione didn't want to go. But she must. As prefect, she was required to be there. She just wanted to hide in her dormitory and weep. She didn't want to face Ron. And HER! His date. 

She did though. She sat through the whole dance. Even when Harry came up to ask her to dance. She refused. She didn't want to dance. Except with Ron. He wasn't going to ask her. She knew. Then she saw it. He was kissing the girl. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR! they didn't notice they had an audience. Everybody saw. Harry and Ginny looked over at her. She didn't want them to see her tears. She ran out of the Great Hall. 

Ron broke the kiss to see everyone staring at them. And Hermione running out of the room. Harry pulled him over to the side and said

"RON! How could you do that to her? Don't you see how she feels about you?"

"No she doesn't . I told her how I feel about her and she ran away from me!"

"that's because she was shocked. Go after her. Tell her you love her. go! Follow your heart. Tell her!"

Ron didn't know where she went. But he followed his heart. Into the common room, up the girl's dormitory. She laid there sobbing on her pillow. His heart melted to see his love so upset. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. 

*******************

a/n: How was that? I don't really like song fics that much, but just this once, I wrote one. It's sweet, isn't it? sniff*sniff* REVIEW everyone!!! I might continue if I get enough reviews


End file.
